


Ya no es Igual

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambas lucían igual. Ambas luchaban por lo mismo. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Radamanthys que ya todo era diferente. RadaxPandora.  LCxSS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya no es Igual

_-"Esto sí que me trae recuerdos."_

_-"Parece que a todos."- El hombre de cabello claro sonrió de medio lado, señalando con el dedo índice a su tercer compañero. –"Sobre todo a nuestro querido Radamanthys. Me parece que una vez más se ha quedado sin palabras."_

* * *

-"Esto siempre me enoja."- El joven Aiacos rascó su cabeza, reclinándose en el sillón y subiendo sus cortos pies a él. –"¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso a esa mocosa? Somos los Tres Jueces del Inframundo. Sólo Hades puede darnos órdenes."

Minos escondió sus ojos detrás de su flequillo, emitió una aguda y alargada risilla y chasqueó la boca.

-"¿Mocosa? ¿Y qué somos nosotros en estos momentos? ¿Un montón de ancianos?"

Aiacos frunció el ceño pero sonrió, alzándose de hombros y eligiendo darle la razón a su compañero.

-"¿Qué puedo decir? Aún así me parece molesto. ¿Es totalmente necesario que la líder de los Espectros sea una niñita?"- Posó una mano sobre su pecho. –"Mi pobre orgullo sale herido cada que veo a una mocosa diciéndome qué es lo que tengo que hacer."

-"Hun…"- Minos dio varios pasos alrededor del elegante salón en donde descansaban después de la calurosa arenga que les ofreció la niña. –"En lo personal a mí no me importa. Mientras me deje divertirme no tendré problemas con ella. Tú no debes de pensar muy diferente a mí, Aiacos."- El aludido bufó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, dejando que su espalda descansara en la mullida superficie.

-"No. Supongo que no."

Minos se deslizó hacia el brazo del sofá, lanzándole una despectiva mirada a Aiacos para luego dirigírsela a su tercer compañero.

-"¿Tú qué opinas, Radamanthys? Te veo muy callado."- Éste, sentado en el suelo con semblante pensativo, apenas y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Minos. Después de unos segundos decidió ignorarlo y regresar su atención al frío suelo de mármol. –"Ah, cierto."- Desencadenó una delgada risa. –"Tú siempre eres así."

-"Sea como sea."- Aiacos se levantó de golpe, estirando sus brazos al aire y doblando su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. –"No me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa enana. Siempre tardan en hacerle caso. Siempre buscan ver hasta dónde pueden llegar antes de que se enfurezca y les castigue. Si ella fuese como nosotros y pudiera recordarlo todo, todo sería más sencillo."

-"Si ella pudiera recordarlo todo, difícilmente le serviría a Hades."- Recalcó el de cabellos claros, apenas entonces enseriando su burlón rostro. –"Sólo nos sirve si busca lo mismo que nosotros."

-"Y mientras busque lo mismo que nosotros le seguiremos, ¿no es así, Radamanthys?"

Éste asintió.

* * *

_-"Ya te lo he dicho. No será necesario que vayas al campo de batalla."_

_-"Señorita Pandora, ¿qué es lo que pretende el señor Hades?"_

_-"Nuestro Señor es muy considerado. Obtendremos la cabeza de Atena antes del amanecer y sin perder un solo de nuestros espectros."_

_-"Pero me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si…"_

_-"No es tu turno de pelear, Radamanthys. Y éste ni siquiera llegará si es que Hades puede evitarlo."_

* * *

-"¿Al Templo de Poseidón?"

La joven asintió, dejando su arpa a un lado y tomando entre sus manos el frío tridente que desde hacía varios minutos esperaba en contra de la pared.

-"Creemos que hay algo ahí que Atena necesita. Algo que le puede ayudar a derrotar a Hades."

-"Imposible. En estos momentos ni siquiera puede llegar a nosotros. Nunca antes ha estado tan lejos de vencer."

-"Y lo que queremos es que las cosas se queden así."- Extendió su mano hacia él, indicándole que se pusiera de pie. –"Atena podría llegar al Lost Canvas con la ayuda del Legado de Poseidón. Ya sea que sus Santos lo roben o que el Dios se los otorgue, debemos de impedir a toda costa de que esa muchacha obtenga ese poder."

Radamanthys inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, apenas entonces entendiendo hacia dónde era que se dirigía la conversación.

-"Tenemos que llegar ahí antes que ellos."

-"Se me ha encomendado esta complicada tarea pero necesitaré de tu ayuda. No podemos cometer errores y tú me acompañarás por si acaso algo se sale de nuestros planes."

-"¿Algo cómo?"

-"Como los perros de Atena."- Radamanthys contuvo una sonrisa, la emoción alzándose desde su pecho e inyectando en sus venas la impaciencia y la pasión en su piel. Pandora, si acaso contagiada por el entusiasmo del hombre frente a él sonrió satisfecha. –"Finalmente ha llegado tu turno de pelear, Wyvern. No falles."

-"Despreocúpese, señorita Pandora."

Tensó sus músculos, apretó los dientes y estrechó sus brazos hacia la mujer, preparándose para iniciar el viaje hacia el derruido palacio de Poseidón.

Finalmente podría hacer algo para ayudar a su Señor.

Finalmente la Guerra Santa iniciaría.

* * *

_-"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Radamanthys?"_

_-"Valentine…"_

_-"Escuché que la señorita Pandora le…"- Hizo una larga pausa, inseguro de si debía de continuar o no. –"Nosotros creemos que hizo lo mejor, señor. No podíamos confiar en los Santos traidores. Enviar a los espías fue lo-"_

_-"Suficiente, Valentine."_

* * *

-"¡Radamanthys!"

Pudo escuchar su voz. La reconoció de entre todos los ruidos de la elevada habitación. Los guturales sonidos de los Espectros se convirtieron en murmullos y las preocupadas palabras de aliento de Valentine pasaron a un segundo plano. Sólo podía escucharla a ella.

-"Vas a estar bien."- A pesar del temblor en su voz, Radamanthys creyó cada una de esas palabras. –"El señor Hades cuidará de ti. Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo, Radamanthys. Vas a estar bien."

Unos minutos después su voz dejó de ser escuchada. El ardor en su pecho recorría su cuerpo como el fuego, devorándolo todo a su paso y dejándolo demasiado exhausto como para abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Para lo único que le quedaban fuerzas era para respirar pues desde hacía rato que sus gruñidos dejaron de emitirse, tanto por orgullo como por incapacidad.

Sin embargo, no había ni una gota de miedo en su ser.

No había dolor suficiente en todo el mundo para hacer flaquear su corazón. Mientras pudiera respirar confiaría en las palabras de la señorita Pandora. Ella dijo que Hades calmaría el fuego en su corazón y le creía. Después de todo, si había alguien en todo el universo capaz de ayudarle ese era su Señor.

A pesar de que falló en su misión, sabía que éste le daría una segunda oportunidad.

No porque la mereciera sino porque ella le dijo que lo haría.

Confiaría en sus palabras pues ella más que nadie más conocía al señor Hades. Sabía de la bondad de su corazón pero también de su severidad y, sobre todo, del patético corazón humano que todavía lo atormentaba. Si la señorita Pandora creía que Hades, a pesar de todos los conflictos en su alma, aún confiaba en él, Radamanthys le creería.

Tendría una nueva oportunidad para redimirse y demostrar su valía ante el Dios. No le defraudaría nunca más. Aplastaría a los Santos de Atena como los insectos que eran y alzaría a Hades hacia a la victoria que desde hace tantos siglos se merecía.

Su Señor se convertiría en el dueño de todo, justo como debió de haber sido en un principio y tanto la señorita Pandora como él estarían siempre a su lado; siempre orgullosos, siempre atentos a sus órdenes.

Siempre fieles.

La señorita Pandora se lo prometió y eso era más que suficiente.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era soportar el dolor por un poco más.

* * *

_-"A partir de ahora quiero que se concentren en capturar a Atena y maten a todos los Santos que se han infiltrado."_

_-"¡Sí!"_

_Los tres hombres se inclinaron ante la mujer e iniciaron su camino fuera de la habitación._

_Sólo uno miró hacia atrás._

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo consumido por el calor, el frío finalmente cubrió su cuerpo. Una extraña sensación de tranquilidad limpiaba su aura como la primera lluvia de verano después de una larga sequía.

El único calor que sentía provenía de ella, de su tembloroso cuerpo sujetándolo con fuerza y ternura mientras lo que quedaba de sus pulmones exhalaban sus últimos alientos.

-"Tan solo…"- Le escuchó hablar tan queda y lentamente que por un instante no reconoció su voz. –"Me conformaba con que estuvieras a mi lado, Radamanthys."

Él no estaba acostumbrado a las palabras de ternura. Gracias a sus soldados sabía lo que era ser respetado y admirado pero aquel calor tan gentil y confortante era totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado antes.

¿Así se sentía el ser amado?

Aquél era un bello sentimiento. Era una pena que apenas entonces lo experimentaba.

Por otro lado, de no ser por el largo rastro de sangre a sus pies, tal vez nunca hubiese aceptado la nueva emoción que le embargaba.

Ella era como él. Sólo ella podía entenderle.

Así pues, sólo ella podía vivir por él.

Le otorgaría su vida a la señorita Pandora porque ella la utilizaría para ayudar a su verdadero Señor.

Porque ella lo merecía más que nadie.

-"Sobreviva por mí."

* * *

_-"¿Pasa algo, Radamanthys?"_

_-"No es nada, Aiacos. ¿No escuchaste? Debemos de detener a los intrusos."_

_-"Hum…"- Maulló Minos. –"La señorita Pandora no parece de muy buen humor, ¿no les parece? A pesar de que el señor Hades ha vuelto-"_

_-"Ella no es la señorita Pandora."_

_Afirmó el juez mientras se adelantaba a sus compañeros._

_Minos y Aiacos se miraron sorprendidos y un tanto preocupados. Sin embargo, tuvieron qué sacudir aquellas ideas de sus mentes._

_En esos momentos había cosas más importantes en las que pensar._

**Author's Note:**

> No quería que tuviese tintes melancólicos pero la historia terminó así porque... vaya... es una historia melancólica. A pesar de que me gustaba el RadaxPandora, sentía que en la historia original no hay mucho fundamento. Afortunadamente, LC cambió todo totalmente. Ambas Pandoras son muy diferentes y eso es lo que quise mostrar en este fic.  
> Pero bueno... mmm... creo que eso es todo. ¡Lean Lost Canvas! =D


End file.
